Computer networks, such as Local Area Networks (LANs) and Metropolitan Area Networks (MANs) can be complex to operate. Corporations use network management software applications to maintain computer networks. The network management software applications can display the network topology and indicate any failures in the computer network. An example of a network management software application, is the Hewlett-Packard OpenView Network Node Manager (NNM) product.
To reduce network disruption due to router failure, some networks employ virtual routers, which are also known as virtual router groups. Virtual routers typically comprise two or more routers which share the same IP address. One of the routers of the virtual router is designated as the active router while one of the other routers of the virtual router is designated as a standby router. The active router forwards all packets for the virtual router. The standby router of the virtual router is only employed for routing functions for the virtual router when the active router switches from the active state, e.g., the active router fails. Since a virtual router employs a single IP address, the process of switching one router from the active state to an inactive state and another router into the active state is transparent to end users.